Purple Hope
by Camarades KK
Summary: Une belle histoire de vie, où deux jeunes filles apprendront peu à peu que toutes les difficultés sont surmontables.


Deux jeunes femmes. Toutes deux très différentes. L'une, pétillante et très caractérielle, se battait pour vivre. Ou survivre, plutôt. Mais personne n'aurait pu le deviner, en voyant la pointe de supériorité et de dédain qui animait ses yeux carmin. L'autre, monotone, semblait être éperdument perdue dans sa mélancolie, ignorant quiconque lui déplaisant. Et, Dieu seul sait combien de personnes ne lui semblaient dignes d'intérêt. Deux jeunes femmes opposées. Alors que l'une s'accrochait à la vie, l'autre s'en éloignait. Qui aurait cru, qu'un jour, que leur chemin arriveraient à se croiser, et qui plus est, à ne plus se séparer ?

Karin, du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, était déjà crainte dans son quartier pour ses colères mémorables. Ainsi, personne ne se risquait à l'énerver bien que peu musclée et de taille moyenne, ce n'était pas son poing qui était craint, mais bel et bien son regard dur et perçant qu'elle était capable de vous lancer. Nul ne savait d'où lui venait ce comportement légèrement agressif, ni d'où elle venait, ni ce qu'elle faisait, pendant ces longues journées d'absence d'on elle rentrait épuisée et sur les nerfs. Aujourd'hui ne dérangea pas à la règle, et la jeune femme ne tarda pas à partir, dès les huit heures et demie révolues. Comme d'habitude, elle était vêtue d'un haut lilas, d'un short noir, et de bottes montantes de la même couleur, et comme d'habitude encore, ses cheveux flamboyants arboraient un coté lisse et long, opposé à un autre coté plus court et partant en pointes savamment structurées. D'un geste rapide, elle remit ses lunettes en place, les sourcils légèrement froncés, étouffant la terrible envie de tousser qui l'étreignait. Pour toute autre personne, cette réaction semblerait puérile, mais pas pour Karin, qui avait beaucoup trop de fierté, pour montrer qu'elle était atteinte, atteinte par la mucoviscidose. Elle ne voulait juste pas que les autres la regardent avec cette pitié qui lui faisait mal au cœur. Faire pitié à quelqu'un, était surement la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, et une humiliation totale. Elle, Karin, voulait être traitée comme une femme qui se bat pour vivre, non pas comme un chiot condamné à mourir. Résignée, elle se dirigea vers sa destination habituelle : l'hôpital.

Les draps s'agitèrent. Une forme en émergea, silencieuse, et se leva directement. De l'impatience ? Non, de l'ennui. La personne ne voulait en aucun cas traîner pendant des heures dans son lit, à regarder ce plafond vert détestable à ses yeux. D'une couleur peu commune, ocres, ceux-ci se posèrent sur la pendule murale, affichant huit heures et demies. Elle se prépara rapidement, laissant ses cheveux bleutés libres sur ses épaules, et s'habillant d'une tenue très sobre, entièrement noire. Sa rose blanche, passée dans ses cheveux, se démarquait par sa couleur vive, ressortant sur les couleurs sombres. En vingt-et-un ans de vie, jamais on n'avait été là pour lui faire de déjeuner, et elle-même n'en était pas capable, limitée par ses capacités culinaires très minces. En conséquent, elle se rendit à la boulangerie du coin, arborant son habituel visage ennuyé, blasé. Konan n'eut même pas besoin de commander, la patronne la connaissait déjà bien assez pour savoir ce qu'elle prendrait, et se mit à patienter, attendant que la file assez longue de clients avance pour pouvoir récupérer son déjeuner.

-Pard-

-Fais attention, bordel, s'exclama une voix près d'elle.

-Ca va, je n'ai pas fais exprès !

Konan se retourna pour voir qui lui cassait les oreilles dès le matin. Son regard se posa sur deux jeunes gens, une ayant les cheveux d'une inhabituelle couleur rouge, et l'autre de couleur blanc. Rien de bien surprenant pour Konan. Toujours dans leur dispute, le blanc ne fit pas attention, et avança d'un air furibond ou plutôt fonça tête baissée vers une cliente : Konan. Celui-ci le prit mal, et la rouge fut satisfaite: il lui donnait là une preuve de sa bêtise. Le fautif, pour ne pas s'arranger, piqua une crise de nerf, lâchant un grand "Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes aujourd'hui ?" La bleue fronça les sourcils, toisant le jeune homme pourtant plus grand qu'elle de deux têtes.

- Tsss, siffla la rousse en passant à coté d'eux.

Son regard se planta dans celui de Konan. Un effet se produisit, pendant l'instant d'une seule seconde. Karin, put lire toute la mélancolie de cette fille, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, ni connue, toute sa solitude. Et à l'inverse, Konan devina la fragilité de cette furie, qu'elle cachait derrière son masque de fureur. Ca n'avait duré qu'une seule seconde à peine. Et pourtant, pendant cette seconde se créa un lien. Un lien qui, elles ne le savaient pas encore, changerait bien des choses dans leurs vies.


End file.
